Dziesięć powodów, dla których powinniśmy uprawiać seks
by euphoria814
Summary: Sterek dość pokrętny, ale humorystyczny.


**Tytuł: Dziesięć powodów, dla których powinniśmy uprawiać seks**  
 **Autor: euphoria**  
 **Betowała wspaniała okularnicaM:***  
 **Fandom: Teen Wolf**  
 **Pairing: Derek/Stiles**  
 **Rating: +12**  
 **Info: w zamyśle miało być śmiesznie – nie wiem jak wyszło :)**

* * *

Derek nie bardzo wiedział jak ma zrozumieć całą tą sytuację. Kiedy wrócił do swojego nowego mieszkania zastał Stilesa w swoim osobistym prywatnym łóżku rozebranego jak do rosołu.  
\- Co robisz? – spytał Hale, marszcząc brwi.  
\- Są twoje urodziny, a ja nie dałem ci prezentu – zaczął Stiles z szerokim uśmiechem. – Niespodzianka! – krzyknął jeszcze nastolatek, ale to wcale nie przekonało Dereka, który stał z założonymi rękami i patrzył wściekle na nagiego nieletniego syna szeryfa. – No weź. Gdzieś tam czai się druid składające ofiary z dziewic! – ciągnął dalej Stiles i Derek z łatwością mógł wyczuć jego desperację.  
Hale warknął przeciągle i już po chwili Stilinski stał w samych bokserkach po przeciwnej stronie drzwi loftu z ubraniem przyciśniętym do piersi. Derek spojrzał na niego jeszcze raz i wydał z siebie chropowaty dźwięk zanim zatrzasnął mu drzwi przed nosem.

Wszystko wydawało się układać aż pewnego dnia wdepnęli w jakiś podejrzany krąg i Stiles próbował wdrapać się na niego jak na drzewo. Na domiar tego nastolatek usilnie starał się wsadzić mu język do ust, co po prostu nie mogło się udać, bo jeśli Derek wiedział coś na temat swoich zębów to na pewno było to, że nie ma pomiędzy nimi szczelin, przez które Stiles mógłby się przedostać.  
\- Co robisz? – warknął Hale, zdejmując z siebie Stilinskiego.  
\- Myślę, że to jakieś zaklęcie pożądania – odparł Stiles z krzywym uśmieszkiem.  
\- Poważnie? – zakpił Derek.  
\- No dobra, może nie, ale mogłoby być – zaryzykował Stiles, a Derek przewrócił oczami.

\- Czytałem o towarzyszach wilkołaków. Wiesz, że wiążecie się na całe życie? – spytał pewnego dnia Stiles. - Myślę, że jestem twoją drugą połową pomarańczy… Sądzę, że to dobry powód, żebyśmy uprawiali seks – dodał bez cienia wątpliwości w głosie.  
\- Nie, nie jest – warknął Derek.

Derek wdrapał się do pokoju Stilesa w betaformie i przygotował się do ataku, ale w pomieszczeniu znajdował się tylko Stilinski.  
\- Gdzie niebezpieczeństwo? – syknął z miejsca podejrzewając podstęp.  
\- Są moje uroooodziiiiinyyyyy – zajęczał pijany Stiles i przez chwilę rozważał czy nie pchnąć chłopaka na ścianę, ale pamiętał jak się to skończyło kilkanaście ostatnich razów i stwierdził, że opędzanie się później od wszędobylskich rąk Stilesa nie jest tego warte.  
\- Nie – warknął w odpowiedzi na niezadane pytanie i wyskoczył w ciemność.

\- Jesteśmy uwięzieni! Możemy umrzeć! – zaczął Stiles i Derek tym razem musiał przyznać mu rację.  
Pieprzone czarownice zastawiły całkiem dobrą pułapkę. Już miał dodać, że jeśli za dwadzieścia minut poziom wody w jaskini nie zmaleje, rozważy propozycję Stilesa, ale wtedy usłyszał wycie Scotta.  
McCall w ciągu minuty pojawił się nad nimi wraz z liną.  
\- Nienawidzę cię Scott! – krzyknął Stiles.  
\- Hej, przecież mogliście umrzeć – zdziwił się McCall.  
\- No właśnie – warknął nie całkiem logicznie Stiles i spojrzał krzywo na zadowolonego z siebie Dereka.

Derek, gdy tym razem dostał smsa alarmowego od Stilesa, sprawdził dwa razy czy Stilinski nie ma czasem imienin. Albo czy nie obchodzi jakiejś innej rocznicy, którą można byłoby uczcić seksem. W końcu upewniwszy się, że jest bezpieczny, wskoczył przez okno do pokoju chłopaka i zamarł.  
Stiles oczywiście leżał nago w łóżku.  
\- Scott ma urodziny – oznajmił mu Stilinski.  
Derek spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę.  
\- Scott życzył sobie, żebyś stracił ze mną dziewictwo? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Nie. Życzył sobie, żebym w końcu przestał o tym gadać - wyjaśnił Stiles. – Możesz mieć w tym spory udział – dodał, ale Derek był już na zewnątrz.

Derek obudził się nago i przywiązany do ogromnego stołu. Kiedy z ciemnego rogu wychynęła czarownica odetchnął z ulgą. To zawsze mógł być Stiles.

\- Co w moim mieszkaniu robi jemioła? – spytał Derek podejrzliwie.  
\- Jest taki zwyczaj, że ludzie całują się pod jemiołą, a potem moglibyśmy... – zaczął Stiles, ale Derek wszedł mu w słowo.  
\- Jemioła jest toksyczna dla wilkołaków – oznajmił mu chłodno.

\- Myślę, że ten alfa chce mnie zabrać ze sobą – zaczął Stiles, gdy odwiedziła ich delegacja watahy z Oregonu. – Mógłbyś mnie uratować permanentnie oznaczając mnie swoim zapachem – poradził Derekowi, który od dłuższego czasu już nie reagował na jego propozycje.  
\- Nawet my cię nie chcemy zabrać ze sobą, a już jesteśmy w domu, Stiles – warknęła Erica.

Stiles nie do końca wiedział co ma myśleć, gdy pewnego dnia wrócił ze szkoły i zastał Dereka w swoim łóżku.  
\- Prima Aprilis jest w tym roku jakoś wcześniej? – spytał podejrzliwie.  
\- Nie – odparł Derek.  
\- Ktoś ci ukradł ubrania?  
\- Nie – odpowiedział cierpliwie Hale.  
\- Shapeshifter ukradł twoje ciało i to wcale nie ty? – ciągnął dalej Stiles. – Peter chce otworzyć porno biznes i namówił cię na nagranie rozdziewiczania mnie?  
Derek przewrócił oczami, chociaż wydawał się zaniepokojony ostatnim pomysłem.  
\- Więc dlaczego? – spytał Stiles.  
\- Jedynym powodem, dla którego mógłbym uprawiać z tobą seks, jest miłość – oznajmił mu spokojnie Derek. – Mogłeś powiedzieć, że mnie kochasz - dodał wilkołak i uśmiechnął się drapieżnie, gdy Stiles się zaczerwienił.  
\- O, na to nie wpadłem – odparł Stilinski.


End file.
